


Knocking Shop

by torino10154



Series: HP_May_Madness 2017 [27]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Background Het, Community: hp_may_madness, Femslash, Infidelity, Masturbation, Multi, Prostitution, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 16:05:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11016804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Day 27 prompts used: Hermione/Pansy, silent, shopping, shine, fingering, "There is no love without forgiveness, and there is no forgiveness without love."





	Knocking Shop

**Author's Note:**

> Day 27 prompts used: Hermione/Pansy, silent, shopping, shine, fingering, "There is no love without forgiveness, and there is no forgiveness without love."

"Going to the shops!" Hermione calls out. She hears a inarticulate response from Ron and Apparates away.

She hurries along the pavement, turning down a familiar street. She knocks twice on a door with peeling red paint, the numbers remarkably shiny in the otherwise rundown neighbourhood.

The door opens and Hermione slips inside. It takes her eyes a moment to adjust to the darkness.

Pansy has settled back onto her chaise longue and sips from a tumbler—Firewhisky, no doubt—the ice running 'round the glass and breaking the silence.

Hermione's heart pounds as she unbuttons her shirt, tries to ignore the dampness of her knickers as she pushes them down.

Pansy opens her dressing gown, revealing her pert breasts and smooth, bare skin. Her eyes sparkle as she reaches between her legs and begins fingering herself.

Hermione can't wait a moment longer and climbs onto the chair with her.

She leaves precisely an hour later.

Hermione knows that someday she'll get caught. She'll take too long or Ron will follow her simply because he forgot to tell her to pick up a jar of raspberry jam.

Ron will forgive her because he loves her. 

Pansy won't because she doesn't.

**Author's Note:**

> I just happened to stumble across the phrase [knocking shop](https://en.oxforddictionaries.com/definition/knocking_shop) while pondering a title. I'd never heard it before (I don't think). Learn something new everyday. ;)


End file.
